1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for cooling a digestion vessel for dry calorimeters, the digestion vessel being cooled after use to a temperature at which it is suitable for another use operation.
The invention also relates to an apparatus for cooling a digestion vessel for dry calorimeters, comprising a cooling means after the use, particularly for executing the abovementioned method.
2. State of the Art
A dry combustion calorimeter with digestion vessel is known, for example, from DE 43 14 454 C1.
It is already known to cool digestion vessels of dry calorimeters after use in order to make the digestion vessel available more quickly for repeated use. It is also known to brace the digestion vessel between two brackets enclosing it whose inner sides are in thermal contact with the exterior of the digestion vessel and which, in turn, are cooled. Such a cooling method and the associated apparatus must be regarded as elaborate and also require a relatively long time for sufficient cooling.